


I'll try to open up my heart

by Vrafter



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/F, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: This situation of a global disappreance has Carol upset and Natasha notices this. As her teammate, she gives Carol her ears and allowed her to vent. Is this a start of friendship?(Chapter 2 to First Impressions)





	I'll try to open up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read First Impressions yet, go read that first before reading this chapter. Thank you for the feedback. Of course if you want me to continue, feel free to let me know.

Night time is upon the Avenger's base. Everyone is in their quarters for the night.....trying to find some kind of peace and relaxation but that's easier said than done. Especially for Carol Danvers who still feels like a fish out of water.

 

"Damn....I knew I was gone for too long. Now everything has turned into shit. I checked to see if Rambeau and her daughter was at home but...I guess they disappeared too. Fuck!! Whoever you are Thanos....I will put you down and make you reverse this....ahhhh....this shower feels great." Carol thought to herself as the water from the showerhead sprays all over her body. It's been awhile since she had a nice relaxing hot shower and she's taking every second she can to enjoy it. The water flowing down her nice and fit body, the smell of the elegant shampoo spread throughout her blond hair, the way the soap is spread out on her breasts....its one of the best feelings in the world.

After washing herself off, she got out of the shower and wiped herself down. She dried her hair off and finds some clothes thats in her room. She finds a white crop top and some red and blue leggings and puts them on. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning around to examine her butt. "Hmmm...not too bad..a little more meat would be cool though." Carol said as she walks out of the bathroom, cutting the lights off. She fell into her bed and groans.

"I look and smell so clean yet I still feel like shit." Carol said in her head. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. She sits up on the edge of the bed. "Yeah!" Carol said with aggravation. As the door open, the first thing Carol noticed was a pair of long legs. As her eyes moved up, she saw those legs belonged to Natasha. She had a black tank top on with slim black yoga pants on. Carol rarely gets jealous but the curves on Natasha makes her feel some kind of way.

"Just checking up on you....you doing ok?" Natasha said standing in the doorway, yawning. "Yeah....no. No I'm not ok. Feeling frustrated right now but you dont have to worry about me. I'll be ok." Carol said scratching the side of her head. She didnt want to bother anyone right now and her head wasnt in the right place. Despite what she said, Natasha walked in and sat next to her. Carol looked at her with confused face.

 

"Alright.....talk" Natasha said resting her chin on her fist. Carol was still trying to process why Natasha is being friendly all of a sudden. "Earlier today, you wanted to decorate the base with my brain matter.....now you acting like we been best friends for a long time. What happened between than and now?" Carol said shifting her body to face Natasha who is moving her eyes around like shes thinking. "Its amazing what Yoga can do honey." Natasha said with a playful smile on her face. Carol looked at her with a unamused face but than smirks. "Makes sense now.." Carol said laying back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Natasha lays on her side next to Carol and looks at her with a concerned look on her face. "I have a habit on checking up on my teammates. This team is like my family and well....I wanna be there for everyone as much as I can. I know we started off on the wrong foot but...since you're part of us, you're part of my family now. My ears are always open to anyone who wants to vent and you look like you want to explode so spill it." Natasha said with a motherly tone. 

 

Carol took a deep breath and grunts. She's not used to this kind of attention but...it feels good. Ehhh... why not vent? "Its just...I found out my best friend and her daughter are gone too and its been messing with my head. I feel like I been gone way too long. If I had been here, maybe I would have saved the rest of the team. My friends....Fury.....before I left, they was all I had here. My trust lied only within them. I know you and Steve want me to trust yall but its not gonna be easy to get it from me. For a long....long period of my life, I been lied to by people who raised me to be who I am today. So yeah...I'm gonna be hesitant for awhile." Carol rambled on as Natasha lays her head down and nodded her head giving her full attention. She never would have thought this bad ass of a woman had this much emotion inside of her.

 

"Who knew little ms bad ass had so much emotions inside of her? Its adorable...almost." Natasha said with a goofy smile on her face. "Teehee bite me!" Carol snapped back sitting up on the bed and staring at Natasha who is having a nice little giggle. Gotta admit though, this moment feels.... kinda soothing. It's been years since she's talk to someone that's not a Skrull.

 

"But seriously Carol...I understand how you feel and I'm sure Steve will too as well as the rest of the team. We all came from different walks of life so we are familiar with hesitation. Everyone had that hill to climb in the beginning. You're not alone...you're never gonna be alone anymore. Even if you still feel like we are untrustworthy, we will be here for you. Just reach out once and awhile ok?" Natasha said as she sat up and puts a hand on Carol's shoulder. "And about Fury...I'm right there with you. I was one of his best operatives. We spent so much time on operations together. It was a partnership like no other...at least on that plane, we have something in common." Natasha said looking down at her feet, deep in thought.

 

"Huh...how about that? Glad to hear Fury still kicking ass while I was gone. Years ago, he helped me out on a special mission. To save a race of being called Skrulls.. we barley knew each other but he was still willing to help. Me...a random woman from another planet...Ha!...still crazy when I think about it...We have to save him..." Carol said clenching her fists in her lap. Natasha puts her hands on top of Carol's and holds them tight. "And we will!....in due time. For now, just rest..we will come up with some ideas tommorow." Natasha said as she wraps one arm around Carol's braod shoulders to give her a hug and she gets up and starts to walk out the room. As Natasha walks, Carol couldn't help but notice how curvy Natasha's butt was. Natasha may not have any superpowers but her body is a weapon of its own.

 

"You know Natasha....gotta admit I'm a bit jealous of you. I wish I had a body like you. It would make hitting people easier while they got distracted." Carol said with a chuckle. Natasha looked back at Carol with a innocent smirk on her face. As she reaches the door, she opened the door and turned around again. "Its not that much of a blessing. The more curves you got, the more easier of a target you are.... besides I think you look great the way you are now. How about we just put this nonsense behind us and start over brand new?" Natasha said leaning on the doorway. "Done and done." Carol said with a heartfelt smile on her face. Natasha responded back with one of her own and walked away. 

 

"Thank you....for that. I'll try to leave my heart open for you guys." Carol said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep for the night. Who knows what the future holds for her but having Natasha as a possible friend and teammate makes the coming days less scary.


End file.
